songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 4
The 4th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in Tbilisi Concert Hall in Tbilisi, Georgia, following the country's victory in 3rd edition of the contest in Reykjavík with the song "The Flood" by Katie Melua |Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "Terca Na Tisinu" by Silente|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Jacob Starkus|Row 3 info = 56|Row 4 info = |Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = }} It was the first contest held by a Georgian broadcast. For the very first time, the show consisted of three Semi-finals(instead of 2) and the Grand Final. All of them were hosted by Tina Kandelaki and Nodi Tadishvili, who, together with Sopho Gelovani represented Georgia in Eurovision Song Contest 2013 with the song "Waterfall". The winner of the contest was Croatia with the song "Terca Na Tisinu" performed by Silente, awarded with 144 points in total. Format It was the first contest where the creator decided to change its structure to three Semi-finals and the Grand Final. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - Canada). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. The New Facebook Group Since this edition, the contest was organised in another Facebook group, Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club, where it was moved after the first group, Eurovision World started to change into a political group, which soon didn't seen much in common with Eurovision Song Contest anymore. Because of this change, the creator of the game allowed players to choose the songs that participated in this previous editions, apart from those, which finished in Top 3. Hence the appearance of Yohanna once again with the song "Nótt", which she participated with in 1st edition of the contest. Second Chance ''' The idea of the Second Chance came from the creator of the game himself. Its destination was to provide another possibility to qualify for all of those countries, which failed to do so in the Semi-finals. 4 songs, which would join the other 30 songs in the Grand Final(making a sum of 34 songs). All of the players had the right to vote, in the same system(set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12). Countries, that managed to get the highest score and "won" the Second Chance, qualifying for the final, were: Malta, Turkey, United Kingdom and Ireland. Participating Countries In fourth edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game , 56 countries submitted their applications for participation in the contest. '''Returning Artists In this edition, as far back, 10 artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. Helena Paparizou represented Greece in 1st edition with the song "Otan Aggeli Klene", but also in 3rd edition, with the song "Misi Kardia". Elina Born represented Estonia with Stig Rästa in 1st edition with the song "Goodbye To Yesterday". Yohanna also represented her country, Iceland, in the first edition of the contest, with the same song as in this one - "Nótt". Another representant, that participated with the same song is Justs from Latvia, who had already sung "Heartbeat" in the 3rd edition of the contest. Sertab Erener represented Turkey in 1st edition with the song "Everyway That I Can", where she was disqualified, but also in 3rd, with the song "Ben Öyle Birini Sevdim Ki", failing to qualify once again. Valentina Monetta sang the song "Maybe" for San Marino in the first edition of the contest. Indila represented Monaco in 2nd edition with the song "Tourner Dans Le Vide". Maraaya was a band that represented Slovenia, also in the 2nd of the contest with the song "Nothing Left For Me", finishing on a second place. Tamar Kaprelian represented Armenia with the group Genealogy in 2nd edition as well, singing the song "Menq Enq Mer Sarery" and failing to qualify. Tarja represented The Netherlands together with Within Temptation, singing "Paradise(What About Us?)". Results Semi-final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. One of the non-qualifying countries managed to get into the Grand Final thanks to the Second Chance by getting one of 4 biggest amount of points - Ireland. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries participated in the secondsemi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. Two of the non-qualifying countries managed to get into the Grand Final thanks to the Second Chance by getting one of 4 biggest amount of points - Turkey and United Kingdom. Semi-final 3 Nineteen countries participated in the third semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. One of the non-qualifying countries managed to get into the Grand Final thanks to the Second Chance by getting one of 4 biggest amount of points - Malta. The Grand Final 34 countries participated in the final(30 qualifiers and 4 Second Chance winners), with all 56 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions